Alma de Colores
by Viok
Summary: El alma es una visión llena de colores… de tonos alegres, y otros opacos y sin vida. Dos almas ensombrecidas por la pena y la traición del amor se encuentran. Un encuentro que es o no debería ser? ONE SHOT [Saga x Milo]


**Alma de colores. (Fic Saga x Milo)**

**-----**

**"El alma es una visión llena de colores… **

**de tonos alegres, y otros opacos y sin vida… **

**¿y tú como tienes tu alma?"**

**----**

Su alma se lo había repetido demasiadas veces. Aquel jamás le correspondería, y no porque no le atrajera, sino porque no era capaz de experimentar aquel sentimiento profundo que se tiene cuando se desea con desesperación, con desenfreno.

Se recostó sobre el sofá de su sala sumergido en esos pensamientos que siempre le llegaban a atormentar de manera perturbadora. Siempre lastimándose con lo mismo, con aquel desamor del que había sido presa. Del desengaño que le había provocado aquel hombre tan parco, tan serio, tan lejano.

Las palabras dulces y melodiosas que alguna vez le dijera al oído se habían desvanecido por completo, y ahora, en esa soledad macabra de una habitación oscura, volvían a resonar en su pobre mente adolorida y cansada ya de escucharlas como cruel recuerdo de lo que paso y de lo que aún añoraba como suyo.

Un hombre como ese, con aquel porte y garbo se había burlado de él. Había jugado con unos sentimientos, si bien al principio juguetones y desleales, hoy eran sinceros y desesperados en búsqueda de una correspondencia que jamás llegaría.

- ¿Qué hacer?

Se preguntaba una y otra vez. Como saberlo, si por vez primera sentía como el alma se le iba del corazón detrás de un reflejo, de una mentira.

Cerro sus ojos turquesas y esbozó una sonrisa triste. Recordaba esos amaneceres a su lado y como era feliz en sus brazos, en un tiempo que se vislumbraba como ya lejano para él.

---

---

- ¡Otra vez! -gruño aventando la copa contra la pared.

Si, otra vez. Otra vez le había engañado. Cruelmente engañado y burlado con su mejor amigo. ¿Cuántas veces habían sido los engaños? Ya no se sabía, eran innumerables, que hasta él mismo había perdido la maldita cuenta de ellos.

Y pensar que se había enamorado de él porque pensó que era justamente lo contrario a lo que resulto ser.

Al principio tan calmado, tranquilo y dulce. Para luego descubrir que no era nada de eso. Qué era como una pequeña cualquiera, siempre en brazos de cualquier hombre, siempre bajo cualquier cuerpo hermoso.

- ¡Maldito! -grito enfurecido tirando el resto de la botella contra un adorno de la sala.

El alma le dolía. Y cuanto dolor podía acumular ciertamente en ella. Le amaba demasiado. No, le había amado. Porque en realidad uno no puede seguir amando realmente a quien solo te utiliza y juega contigo. No puede amar a quien te engaña y se burla de ti de la manera más descarada.

¿Cuánto dolor¿Cuánto?

Demasiado… solo aquellos que alguna vez amaron como él amo sabrían lo que se siente ese dolor, punzante, constante, que te desborda en una mar de tristeza y cólera generalizada capaz de llegar hasta lo inimaginable.

Sentir que a quien amas, ha besado a otros… Saber que el cuerpo que posees cada noche, ha estado temprano en manos de otros…

Que dolor más fuerte es el saber que mientras tú sufres y lloras, él… se entrega, una y otra vez más, a diferentes cuerpos que se acercan al suyo.

¿Qué abarca el amor? La pérdida. Inevitablemente. No se refiere a la muerte, sino a la pérdida de algo dentro del amor. Y ciertamente el había perdido, más de una vez…

---

---

Una copa, una bebida, una pena ahogada…

Es raro, pero a veces el alma atormentada y adolorida busca refugio en un liquido que lo único que termina haciendo es perderte un poco la perspectiva de la realidad.

11:00 pm

El reloj marca la hora del tiempo, la hora de una pena que necesita ser llevada hasta ese lugar donde será, si bien no curada, al menos calmada por breves instantes.

Unos cabellos azules se vislumbran al final de la barra. Una mano de un color bronceado seductoramente por los rayos del sol, pero un rostro sumergido en pensamientos tristes.

La perilla del local suena, los ruidos de los carros se oyen con más fuerza y la puerta se abre hacia dentro dejando paso a quien también esta en búsqueda de esa calma líquida.

Se sienta en la barra también, "_a látere_" de él otro. Pide un vaso de coñac sin hielo y lo bebe como si de agua se tratara.

Ambos sumergidos en sus pensamientos, ambos con el alma herida, con aquellos tonos claros y vivos que hacen recordar la felicidad pasada, pero que ahora son ensombrecidos por los tonos oscuros de una pena y una traición.

- Un contreau por favor -se escucho decir al primero.

El mozo atiende de inmediato el pedido mientras trae una botella de ginebra para el hombre de al lado. Sirve el contreau al primero, y luego vierte el contenido de la ginebra para el segundo.

El de los cabellos azules brillantes y ojos turquesas presta atención a las manos de el otro. Voltea el rostro y lo mira con cuidado. Lo conocía.

- ¿Disculpa… tu no eres el novio de Mu?

El otro voltea aturdido por la mención de aquel nombre. Presto a insultar a quien quiera que sea se torna bruscamente a quien pregunta. Antes de terminar de reaccionar, lo reconoce y se calma por ello.

- ¿Milo?... ¿el prometido de Camus?

Milo sacude la cabeza con gesto fastidiado. Ya no eran prometidos, ya no.

- No… -su rostro se tuerce levemente- ya no lo somos más…

Alza una ceja como recordando algo tan lejano pero aún así que añora, como desea que lo que esta diciendo sean solo simples palabras y no la expresión banal de un hecho ya pasado.

Vuelve la fingida sonrisa a sus labios, tratando de sacudir con ello el leve reflejo de pesar en sus ojos.

- Tu eres el novio de Mu,… Saga¿verdad?

El semblante de Saga de nuevo ensombreció recordando al dueño de ese nombre, al autor de su tristeza y, sobretodo, de su cólera.

Dió un resoplido y sujeto el vaso, bebió su liquido con apuro y desesperación.

Milo comprendió. Andaba pasando lo mismo que él, o al menos lo suficientemente similar para que tenga tal actitud. Él también cogió su vaso y tomó un sorbo de su bebida.

Saga iba a responder, pero Milo se le adelanto y lo corto con un "no es necesario" por lo que el otro sonrió como agradeciendo el gesto.

Pasaron demasiados minutos en silencio. Era de esos silencios incómodos, los que no son necesarios, porque se sabe a ciencia cierta lo que el otro va a decir, pero que no se quiere oír. Ninguno parecía querer romper el hielo… hasta que Saga se aventuro a ello.

- Fue con Camus¿sabías? -terminó por decir sujetando el vaso cerca de sus labios, bebiendo luego de el.

Milo arqueó una ceja como si ya hubiera sabido de ello, o al menos esperado. Aún así no dijo nada.

El ruido de la lluvia que caía acompasada sobre la calle era lo único que se oía en aquel bar tristemente ocupado sólo por ellos dos y el cantinero, que lejos se encontraba de esa escena protagonizada por los dos hombres bebidos.

- Sabia que era debido a alguien -contestó secamente.

Silencio de nuevo, incómodo silencio. Hasta que de nuevo…

- Lo siento, se ha comportado peor que mujerzuela barata.

Milo se sorprendió al escuchar el comentario. Se sabía en el ambiente, de donde se conocían, el profundo amor que Saga le tenia a Mu, pero también se conocía la tendencia de este último por amanecer en una cama diferente cada noche. Aún así, sorprendía el comentario de él, que tanto se sabía que le amaba.

- No es tu culpa… el amor a veces no cambia a las personas… -fue lo único que se decidió a responder, era lamentable pero, sabía bien que al menos necesitaba escuchar unas palabras amables, aunque sea de él.

- Lo sabes bien¿no es así?

- Mi amor jamás lo cambio, como el tuyo jamás cambió el de Mu… ¿aún viven juntos?

- Si -fue la respuesta de Saga, sirviéndose otra copa de la bebida, ya andaba tomando demasiado.

- ¿Y qué harás? -la pregunta de Milo, era lo mismo que Saga se había estado preguntando por toda la tarde y resto de la noche. Y aún no había obtenido respuesta.

- Mudarme… no quiero regresar a donde este él. Es su departamento.

Estaba decidido, no seguiría habitando en el mismo lugar donde vivía quien le engañaba de la manera más descarada con cuanto hombre se le cruzará. Eran demasiadas pisadas para su orgullo, que de por si, ya estaba más que herido.

Milo comprendió, era lógico que estuviera cansado de que se burlen del amor que le brindo, él lo sabía bien. Demasiado.

- Múdate conmigo -fue la repentina propuesta que le lanzó.

Giró la cabeza hacia él, y notó por primera vez la luz y especial brillo de sus ojos. Pero la propuesta era una locura, o al menos lo era para él a simple vista.

- ¿Qué… dices? -tartamudeó soltando el vaso y derramando el contenido sobre la barra.

Milo suspiro, bebió y volvió a mirarlo con un semblante decidido.

- Sé que no tienes más propiedades Saga, el departamento es de él… y no pretendes ya volver a ese lugar… te estoy ofreciendo una mano…

Propuesta interesante, ciertamente. Y más tratándose de Milo y Saga. Al final de muchas e incómodas miradas, se acepto la propuesta, y esa misma noche se consumo.

---

---

Pasado un tiempo, el alma de ambos se había ya recuperado. Las heridas tardaron en sanar, y también las consecuencias de ello. El alma, sabia como ninguna, volvió a recuperar su anterior color, matizándose de tonos vivos para ambos.

No pretendieron saber más de los que les hirieron el corazón y opacaron su alma. No más de ellos.

Ahora comenzaba una nueva etapa, una en la que su alma vivía sin tonos opacos ni grietas para sus dueños.

Una en la que se juntaron dos almas tristes y solitarias, cansadas de tanto perder con quienes jamás le habían amado. Y que ahora, comenzaban un nuevo amor, inesperado, como siempre aparece, en quien menos se imagina…

- Te amo…

Sonrió y le besó los labios oportunamente mientras su mano se deslizaba sobre la de él, apretándose fuertemente contra el resto de su cuerpo.

- Y yo a ti…

Un gemido, un suspiro y más exhalaciones, mientras ambos pares de manos se acariciaban al compás de la música que sonaba del estéreo.

- Saga… te amo… en serio.

- Milo, yo también te amo -terminó por decir Saga acallando una vez más los labios de Milo con uno de esos besos que solo él sabe y puede dar.

---

---

**El alma siempre esta llena de colores… **

**¿y de que tono es la tuya?**

**---**

**---**


End file.
